detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Best Friend
Your Best Friend: performed Mai Kuraki from episode 629 until episode 643. Lyrics English I want to be able to Understand you fully Even when its painful I deceive you with a smile But I know tears Are gone forever My chest feels About to break Even if you don’t show it, If I look into your eyes I can understand right away You’re my boyfriend So you can lean on me That feeling you received Echoes within my chest Even without saying it I know your heart I’ll be by your side Even if we’re far apart now I can hear the voice of your soul Even without saying it Always You’re my boyfriend Girl, I know about you Girl, I know what you’re thinking You’re heart is beating yourself up And I know to not show tears Always insecure and Even when you’re overwhelmed Even if you don’t show it, If I look into your eyes I can understand right away You’re my best friend So you can lean on me That feeling you received Echoes within my chest Even without saying it I know your heart I’ll be by your side Even if we’re far apart now I can hear the voice of your soul Even without saying it Always You’re my best friend The tie by these two made by through telepathy There’s nothing that can break these two apart Continuing my feelings wherever you are because my heart is connected to yours Yes, I know about you And you know about me Because we believe in each other It’s okay So you can lean on me That feeling you received Echoes within my chest Even without saying it I know your heart I’ll be by your side Even if we’re far apart now I can hear the voice of your soul Even without saying it Always You’re my best friend Rōmaji kimi no koto zenbu wakatte agetai keredo tsuraku te mo gomakasu itsumo egao de BUT I KNOW namida wo koraeteiru ne zutto sono mune ga koware sou na kurai tsuyogatte ite mo kimi no hitomi wo mire ba wakaru yo sugu ni ne YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND SO YOU CAN LEAN ON ME sono omoi ha todoi teru yo mune no oku ni hibii teru yo kotoba ni dasa naku tatte I KNOW YOUR HEART soba ni iru yo ima wa tooku hanarete ite mo mune no koe wa kikoe teru yo kotoba ni dasa nakute mo wakaru yo zutto YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND GIRL, I KNOW kimi no koto GIRL, I know omou koto jibun wo seme teru kimi no kokoro AND I KNOW namida wo misenai you ni zutto fuan de mune ga ibbai no toki mo tsuyogatteru yo ne kimi no hitomi wo mire ba wakaru yo sugu ni ne YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND SO YOU CAN LEAN ON ME sono omoi wa todoi teru yo mune no oku ni hibii teru yo kotoba ni dasa naku tatte I KNOW YOUR HEART soba ni iru yo ima wa tooku hanarete ite mo mune no koe wa kikoe teru yo kotoba ni dasa nakute mo wakaru yo zutto YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND futari no kokoro tsunagu te re boshi futari wo hikisaku mono nante nai omoi tsuduke teru doko ni ite mo kokoro wa tsunagatte iru kara YES, I KNOW kimi no koto AND YOU KNOW watashi no koto shinji atteru kara daijoubu SO YOU CAN LEAN ON ME sono omoi wa todoi teru yo mune no oku ni hibii teru yo kotoba ni dasa naku tatte I KNOW YOUR HEART soba ni iru yo tooku tooku hanare te ite mo mune no koe wa kikoe teru yo kotoba ni dasa nakute mo wakaru yo zutto YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND Kanji 君のこと全部　 わかってあげたいけれど 辛くても誤魔化す　 いつも笑顔で But I know　涙を　 こらえているね　ずっと　 その胸が 壊れそうなくらい 強がっていても　君の瞳を見れば わかるよ　すぐにね　You’re my boyfriend So you can lean on me その思いは届いてるよ　 胸の奥に響いてるよ 言葉に出さなくたって　 I know your heart　そばにいるよ 今は遠く離れていても　 胸の声は聞こえてるよ 言葉に出さなくてもわかるよ　 ずっと　You’re my boyfriend Girl, I know　君のこと　 Girl, I know 思うこと 自分をせめてる　君の心 And I know　涙を　 見せないように　ずっと 不安で胸がいっばいの時も 強がってるよね　 君の瞳を見れば わかるよ　すぐにね　You’re my best friend So you can lean on me その思いは届いてるよ　 胸の奥に響いてるよ 言葉に出さなくたって　 I know your heart　そばにいるよ 今は遠く離れていても　 胸の声は聞こえてるよ 言葉に出さなくてもわかるよ　 ずっと　You’re my best friend 二人の心繋ぐ照れ星　 二人を引き裂くものなんてない 想い続けてるよ　何処にいても　 心は繋がっているから Yes, I know　君のこと　 And you know　私のこと 信じあってるから　大丈夫 So you can lean on me その思いは届いてるよ　 胸の奥に響いてるよ 言葉に出さなくたって　 I know your heart　そばにいるよ 遠く遠く離れていても　 胸の声は聞こえてるよ 言葉に出さなくてもわかるよ　 ずっと　You’re my best friend Category:Ending Themes